When operating a towing vehicle and a trailer the possibility of the trailer jackknifing exists. Jackknifing is an uncontrollable over-articulation between the towing vehicle and the trailer and can often cause damage to the trailer tongue and/or towing vehicle. Jackknifing often occurs when backing the trailer or when operating the vehicle/trailer combination on a slippery road surface, among other situations. Various anti-jackknifing devices have been previously proposed. However, many of these devices are provided for use with semi-trailers, and not for trailers and towing vehicles having a hitch and detachable coupler (such as a hitchball). Many of the anti-jackknifing devices that have been provided for trailers having a detachable coupler are relatively complex and require added attachments to the towing vehicle.
A long felt need exists for a jackknife prevention device that can be used with a trailer having a hitch ball connector and is relatively simple in design and construction.